Die aux enfers
by Y.K. Lisandru
Summary: Die retrouve Kaoru.[yaoi Die x Kaoru Dir en grey Jrock Visual Kei]


yaoi - Die x Kao - Dir en grey

N'hésitez pas a donner votre avis ehe

Die aux enfers

Il entre dans le club, des yeux cernés dissimulés derrière des lunettes noires. Il s'effondre sur une banquette, à ses côtés deux garçons s'embrassent goulûment, l'un sur les genoux de l'autre, l'attrapant par le col de sa veste en vynil blanc. Il baisse ses lunettes d'un doigt pour mieux regarder le couple, il les reconnaît immédiatement mais préfère ne pas les déranger.

« Die ? ». Il connaît cette voix.

Kao...

- Ca fait un moment que je t'ai pas vu... dit Kaoru en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Tu n'étais pas aux bons endroits aux bons moments...

- Je vois...

Malgré le bruit le silence qui sépare les deux hommes est atrocement pesant.

- Tu veux bien aller me chercher un truc à boire, demande enfin Die.

- Bien sûr, s'empresse t-il de répondre, le regard redevenu soudain vif.

- Met moi un Black Milk, et prend ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui invite. Il lui tend deux billets puis tourne le regard vers la piste de danse.

Quelques minutes plus tard il revient, un verre dans chaque main.

Sans détourner le regard de la piste Die balbutie un remerciement et prend son verre. Kaoru le regarde fixement, comme un enfant, les mains jointes entre les genoux, tremblant.

- T-tu sais, bafouille t-il, ça serait bien qu'on se voit plus souvent, ça fait un moment qu'on a pas fait un truc tous les deux.

« Un moment » ça voulait dire 3 semaines, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Depuis il ne s'était pas écoulé une minute sans que Kaoru ne pense à Die. Pas un seul jour sans qu'il ne pleure, assis sur le sol de sa chambre, en silence, tournant et retournant ses souvenirs.

Mais Die ne répond pas. Reprenant son souffle, Kao continue de sa même voix fébrile.

- Je me disais que peut-être, si t'es libre samedi tu pourrais venir chez moi, écouter de la musique, jouer de la guitare, tout ça, comme avant...

- Oui, ça serait sympa.

- Et puis à propos de... il s'arrête, prolongeant la dernière syllabe comme s'il s'attend à ce que Die finisse sa phrase.

- ...de ?

- De ce qu'on a fait, la dernière fois.

- Tu étais consentant, non ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, mais j'y ai beaucoup pensé tu sais, à toi, à tout ça, ça change beaucoup de choses pour moi...

- On était d'accord, juste une nuit, juste pour le fun.

- Je me souviens de ce qu'on a dit.

- Pourtant tu trembles, tu me parles comme si tu allais me demander en mariage et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi soumis et pitoyable.

- Die, je... il sent les larmes monter à ses yeux.

- Tu trouves ça brutal ? Tu trouves ça dur ? Pauvre Kao-chan, il est amoureux.

- Arrête, s'il te plait... sa voix commence à frémir de façon inquiétante.

- Tu es pathétique, il faut plus qu'une pipe dans les chiottes du Dive pour se mettre dans des états pareils. Tu es devenue une vraie gonzesse.

Soudain, les dents de Kaoru claquent, ses yeux s'inondent et il semble s'effondrer sur sa propre colonne vertébrale

Kaoru voit son petit univers mis en pièce. Comme si le joli monde rose et amoureux qu'il s'était construit en 3 semaines était soudain attaqué par l'armée noire et rouge du tyran Die dans son char d'assaut. Les fragiles illusions de verre et de cristal pur qui peuplaient la vie de Kao venaient de se heurter à un mur de violence, glacial et a la fois bouillant de mépris et de colère. Le contraste faisait l'effet d'une déflagration dans la tête de Kaoru.

Die ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Son regard n'avait pas cillé de cette fille en mini-jupe noire, qui le regardait en suçant son pouce.

Il se leve lentement et quitte le club. Arrivé dehors il tombe par terre et vomi sur le trottoir.

Sous l'enseigne lumineuse rose et jaune du club Hate Scene, Kaoru, les yeux ouverts regarde sa vie fondre dans une flaque de bile, de sang et de larmes

Sous l'enseigne lumineuse « Men Only » des toilettes, Die, les yeux ouverts, regarde sa vie fondre dans une flaque de sperme, d'urine et de larmes.

« Il s'en passe des choses en 3 semaines » pensera Die, en rentrant chez lui.

Effectivement. Il s'en passe des choses en 3 semaines.

Tout avait commencé il y a exactement 22 jours, dans un club « un peu pourri » disait Die : le DiveDiveDive.

Des groupes inconnus et déguisés un peu n'importe comment se produisaient sur scène, jouant des morceaux répétés 3 fois l'après-midi même. « Faut avouer que c'est quand même assez naze » disait Die ce soir là.

Il était sorti boire un verre avec Kaoru, Toshiya, et deux ou trois groupies et quelques personnes qui étaient des vagues « amis d'un certain type que connaîtrait un mec qui serait pote avec l'ingé-son ». Peu importe, l'important c'était de se retrouver et de s'amuser. Et ce soir là, personne ne l'avait prévu mais ils allaient bien s'amuser...

Il y eu quelques verres, des mains baladeuses, la tension monta. Toshiya caressait allégrement les cuisses d'une fan qui était là. « Pas mécontente du voyage ». Dans cette ambiance de maison close on se doute bien que Die, réputé pour ses frasques nocturnes, n'allait pas être en reste. Il se rapprocha d'abord doucement de Kaoru. Il cru se souvenir qu'il lui avait parlé de son envie d'être « initié ».

« C'était plutôt chaotique ».

Ensuite il y avait eu une fellation dans les toilettes.

« Ça a été rapide mais pas déplaisant ».

Et puis ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un appartement minable quelque part en banlieue. Quand Die se leva tout le monde dormait encore, plus ou moins vêtu. Plus ou moins comateux aussi. Kaoru dormait sur un matelas, la bouche ouverte. « Il était mignon ».

C'est étrange cette façon de résumer les choses, mais c'était comme ça en fait. « Exactement comme ça ».

« Ensuite je suis parti. J'en avais marre. J'avais mal à la tête et je savais que quand Kao se réveillerait il poserait plein de question, ça me casserait les couilles. J'étais pas d'humeur... ».

Et puis il a quitté l'immeuble minable dans lequel se trouvait l'appartement minable et ou une poignée de minables dormaient minablement sur des matelas minables. Il regarda le ciel. Il crut voir quelques étoiles. « Sur le moment, j'ai trouvé ça joli ». Puis, sans savoir ou il allait, il prit une rue, il se dit qu'en escaladant un peu il pourrait avoir une meilleure vue. Il arriva sur le toit d'un immeuble et il pu contempler le spectacle.

Au dessus de Tokyo, la ville-néon, le soleil de levait lentement, rougeoyant, enflammant les milliers d'enseignes lumineuses, engloutissant le bruit et la pollution dans son souffle brûlant.

« Là je me suis dit que c'était carrément beau. Je me suis dit aussi que depuis que j'étais né j'avais loupé environ 10.000 fois ce truc. Je regrette un peu maintenant. »

Il resta environ une heure perché sur le toit de cet immeuble, à contempler le monde. Une heure qui valait toute une vie.

« Je crois que j'ai pris conscience d'un truc. Mais j'ai oublié ce que c'était. »


End file.
